A Second Chance At Love
by Skittles3894
Summary: Severus Tobias Snape was in Love with a Muggle-born girl Lilly Evans at Hogwarts but after doing a mission for his master years later that he ultimately lead to her death he turns double agent to protect her son who is also the son of an old school rival he lost Lilly too because of another mistake. When Lilly's son start school he is head of Slytherin house but what happens over
1. Prologue

_**A Second Chance at Love: Snape Student/Teacher love story**_

_**Prologue**_

Never in my lifetime did I think I would fall in love again. Lilly Evans was the love of my life, my soul mate, not this sharp tongued dim-witted young woman. I remember Lilly when we first met. She was showing her muggle sister a flower in her hand. Lilly was using magic to open and close the petals. You could tell by the muggle's voice she was frightened of what her sister was capable of. Jealousy shone in Petunia eyes like the greenest emerald gemstone. We found a letter Petunia wrote to Hogwarts trying to see if she could get into Hogwarts with her sister. I was astounded that she even got a reply, there are wizards who work in muggle world who intercept mail of that sensitive type of nature. Ever since then I believed she would be harsh and cruel to Lilly when she went home on school holidays because Lilly got something and she did not. Instead she got ignored as every bit of attention went to Lilly. I felt sorry for Petunia being the older sister. Lilly was obviously the favourite child.

Lilly had a pure heart but Petunia was intimidated by Lilly. Being the older sister she was an only child before Lilly came along and got everything and anything she wanted. That changed when Lilly came along and in the end Petunia got pushed to the side like she was nothing. Apparently she's married to some Muggle who works at a drilling company and has a son. She probably gives the boy everything he wants to make up for getting ignored after Lilly came along. It is sad that Petunia ended up that way. All she wanted was her family's approval. Makes me wonder if Lilly was the oldest if she might've turned out like that but I highly doubt it. Her heart was what made Lilly who she was.

Lilly and I went off to Hogwarts together but as we got older, we grew apart. To this day, I wish I could go back in time and change things so that I could have been with Lilly not Potter. Potter was an idiotic, selfish, sanctimonious bastard who eventually charmed Lilly. Lilly would always defend me over James; she was not impressed by Potter and rejected him at every chance he got to court her. Lilly would stick by me and every time James and his gang of followers would bully me Lilly would stop them. As we got older though, the friends that I had made at school did not like her because she was a 'Mudblood' which is a derogatory term for a muggle born witch or wizard. It means foul blood or dirty blood. Falling into the wrong crowd is an understatement to what I did. I became a Death Eater with my friends while still at school. We worshipped the ground He Who Must Not Be Named walked on and acted as faithful servants. Lord Voldermort, the Dark Lord became our master and branded us with his mark. Lilly caught on to what I was doing at school and told me to never speak to her again. She gave me a warning to get rid of my friends and I wished I had listened because of one mistake I made I lost her and she ended up with James.

Years Later, I was on a mission, spying for Voldemort one night. I was sent to Hogsmede to overhear the teaching interview of Sybill Trelawney. The interview went badly it seemed, Dumbledore was about to leave until Sybill told of a prophecy that changed not only my life but the whole Wizarding World; it changed the whole wizarding world forever. The prophecy foretold of a child who could defeat He Who Must Not Be Named. I automatically told my master the prophecy and then realised what I had done. I put Lilly's life in danger over my pathetic childhood grudge against Potter. I raced to Dumbledore and asked him to protect the Potters and I did a risky moved and became a double agent just to protect Lilly. However, it was useless. Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's to The Dark Lord and they were killed. Sirius Black another part of the Potter gang took the blame. Now I had to play Double Agent and protect Lilly's son from Voldemort. This young woman got in my way and heart, and has now made it complicated and gave me a weakness and something to lose.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One _**

**_A Chance Meeting_**

**_Snape's POV_**

Another school year start. Teaching Potions to idiots who do not appreciate the study and science of this act. It is also first day of Hogwarts that Harry Starts. My dear Lilly I hope you are resting in peace and this makes up for me betrayal and my mistake. Makes me think what would have happened if I had not made the mistakes I had made back then. I wonder what Harry would look like if he was my son. In he walks with the other first years of the boat. He looks a splitting image of James but has Lilly's eyes. I watch the sorting ceremony start. The hat starts singing a song like every year. I always wondered about the powers of that hat sometimes. The songs that it sings every year hold hidden messages in them, but no one really pay's attention. I don't know if that hat sings what it hears from Dumbledore's office or it's prophetic. The sorting starts to take place and Potter's name is announced. He is twitching on the stool and I can tell he is muttering under his breath to The Sorting Hat. After a delayed minute or two, the booming voice yells out Gryffindor. Just like both his parents. The boy is quite tall for his age, ridiculously skinny so obviously those muggle's have not been feeding him properly. Petunia obviously holds a grudge; I am guessing marriage and her own child has not matured her at all. Instead she's being vindictive towards Potter because of how their parents praised Lilly.

The sorting ceremony keeps going and the final girl to be sorted was very small and petite. I do not know how but this tiny creature was sorted into my house and the hat barely touched her head. Out of every other house and all the odds, this young girl was sorted into Slytherin. This tiny young child had long shiny black hair, not very tall, almost a midget, and paler then The Bloody Baron. She walked with a fine petite grace over to the Slytherin table and sat beside Draco. Poor girl I'm fighting so hard not to run down and take her away from here. Why am I so protective over this child? Then I saw her eyes, they are a different green to Lilly's but they are a richer, more velvety flowing emerald green. I used my peripheral vision to keep an eye on her and his interaction with Draco. As Father once said about 'What goes around comes around' this is it. I betrayed the love of my life and now it's coming back to haunt me in the form of a little girl sorted into my own house. It's not a matter of why this is happening but what am I going to do about it?

I glance over to Potter and see he is glaring at me. I glare back and he starts rubbing his scar. He turns to Percy Weasley and I can't quite hear what is being said but Potter glares back at me again before going back to eating. I have noticed Potter has made friends with the famous 'Blood Traitor' family the Weasley's and a girl called Granger. She seems to be a know-it-all judging by the way she was quoting Hogwarts A History as she was entering the hall. Looks like he has already got a group of friends. Hopefully he is not like his father and goes looking for trouble that would make my job a whole lot easier. I lean back in my chair and take a swig of pumpkin juice out of my gold goblet and lean back in my chair. This is going to be a long year already. I cannot wait for it to be over already.

**_Tyloni's POV_**

My first day at Hogwarts it's scary, new and exciting. I am so confused though. How do we get on a train when there is no sign to say Platform 9 3/4? Mum and Dad did not explain that. I see a boy dressed in muggle clothing ask the conductor where the platform was and was told off. Stupid muggle! Up further I see an unusual family that all have red hair. The other boy follows ahead and watches the family, one by one; disappear through the barrier between the two platforms. The boy asks how to get onto the platform and one of the older boys shows him. I wait til last to go through so no one sees me. I am scared that I might run into the platform but I take a deep breath and I run towards the wall. Instead of the collision I expected I run straight through the wall onto the Platform. The platform is crowded with Hogwarts students all different houses and families. Some are dressed in muggle clothing, others are changed into their Hogwarts robes already.

I look around and wish my family could be here to see this day; Mum would probably cry and Dad would usher her away and call her a weak woman. My Dad or Father as he prefers to be called, is extremely old fashioned and a traditionalist. Hence why I am here alone and my family is not here to say goodbye. He thinks I am old enough to start being independent, he has even gave me a set amount allowance for my year at Hogwarts; depending on how well I do on my exams depends on whether my allowance is increased or decreased. He also insists on teaching me how to spend and save money. He thinks giving me a set allowance teaches me to use money responsibly. I think Father just wants me to hurry up and move out and then he will not need to take care of me or hold any responsibility for me anymore. Mother rarely reprimands him only when he takes his philosophy too far. The whistle blows and I hop on with my luggage and owl vertigo and off we go.

The train ride to Hogwarts seems to go for a long time. I had a whole empty compartment to myself. The leather bench seats could easily seat up to six maybe even eight people. There was a trolley service that sold sweets that went through the train so I spent eight sickles on candy. Chocolate frogs are my favourite as long as they do not get away. I bought liquorice wands, Bertie Bott Every Flavour Beans and Fizzing Whizbees which are a sherbet like sweet that makes you levitate from the ground temporarily. I rather leave the Fizzing Whizbees when I get sorted into my dormitory I think. Looking out the window, I see the country landscape fly buy as the train moves and it looks beautiful as the sun starts to set. Noticing this I get changed into my plain Black robes. I wonder what house I will get sorted into, mother and father were in Ravenclaw but I am not that smart, at least I do not believe I am.

When we get to Hogwarts, this strange looking man was calling out first year's to the boats. He is very tall and wide, has long black curls (that grow down his back) and a black bushy beard. I think he has giant blood in him. Turns out we get to the school by crossing the Black Lake in little tiny row boats. In the boats, we see the castle from a distance and it looks beautiful. The lights shine bright and reflect off the dark lake and make the castle seem all the more magical. When we hop off the boats, we walk up a lot of steps until we have come up to a big door and a very stern looking woman. Professor McGonagall she introduced herself as. A very unusual name but there was an even weirder one. The boy I followed earlier from kings cross was talking to a blonde haired boy Draco Malfoy. The black haired boy Harry Potter I think they said his name was, looked like he did not enjoy the company of this pale blonde hair Draco Malfoy. That was an even more unusual name then McGonagall.

At last, the waiting was over and we walked into the great hall to get sorted into our houses. A lot of people were before me. My name being Tyloni Zillmere meant I would be the last to be sorted but better last then first. The great hall was beautiful candles floating from the ceiling the roof bewitched to look like outside. I almost did not hear my name called out because I was watching a cloud fly over the night sky. I was not even sitting on the stool for a second. As soon as the hat sat on my head, it boomed out Slytherin echoing around the Great Hall. I went over to my house table and the boy Draco with the weird name shook my hand. I made a friend already. Dinner was delicious with whatever we wanted popping up in front of us. I had a creepy eerie feeling like I was being watched all through dinner though. I asked Draco who that man was staring at me and he said our head of house Professor Snape. I felt eerie but I looked him in the eye and felt an unusual warmth and safety. Almost felt like Déjà vu, like I've met him before or seen him somewhere before.

After desert Dumbledore bids us all goodnight and the prefects leads us to the Slytherin Common Room. It appears to be down in the dungeon not far from the Potions Classroom. We stand outside of this brick wall and the prefect says a password and the wall opens up to a lavishly decorated room. It has green and silver velvet, an earthy moss green leather chairs and a brick rectangular fireplace that has green and yellow flames. The prefect explains that we are actually located under the lake and you can see the giant squid swim by out the window sometimes. A female prefect leads us to the girls' dormitory down even more stairs. It leads to a nice green lit room, with four poster single beds covered in Green Velvet drapes. All our luggage is already here, and Vertigo's case and sitting on my trunk empty. I will have to get used to that from now on. Getting dressed and hopping into bed the only thought that is on my mind is I start school tomorrow. I hope I can make my parents proud.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two _**

**_Time Flies_**

**_Tyloni's POV_**

I cannot believe it is almost Christmas. Four months have passed and I have already learnt so much. When we have classes with the Gryffindor's, my knowledge, skill and talent rivals that Granger girl who is friends with that Potter boy. As I have discovered Gryffindor and Slytherin have a rivalry. I still do not have many friends, but it takes time for that to occur. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Millicent seem nice enough, but to anyone outside of Slytherin they sneer at. Draco has an extreme dislike for that Potter boy. They call him The Boy Who Lived because You Know Who could not kill him with the killing curse. I do not particularly think Potter likes the attention either if I'm honest. I mean who would like to be known because an evil wizard killed their parents and not them. In addition, I think Draco pride is wounded because Potter refused to be friends with him before we got sorted. I stay away from all that nonsense, it does not faze me at all.

Hogwarts is more exciting than I ever thought it could be. There is the house quidditch matches, a troll got loose on Halloween, and now Christmas. Tall trees fill the great hall, magic snow falling from the ceiling, the decorations and mistletoe all over the castle. Noticing Professor Flitwick levitating little mini brooms and golden snitches onto the tree I offer to help but he declines the offer and gives me a kind smile. A lot of the teachers here are kind, McGonagall is very strict and tough. Potter and his strange red headed friend was late to class one day and because they got lost she was going to transfigure them into a map. The Great Hall decorated like this feels so warm and home like. Pity I cannot go home for Christmas. Would have been good to do so, but no ones going to be there for me to go home. Draco invited me to the Malfoy manor for Christmas but I refused the invitation. I do not want to be a charity case for the Malfoy's. I think staying at Hogwarts will be good for me. Be a distraction for what I am missing out on at home.

Christmas at home was always a bland affair. Mother would always try and be festive but when Father was around he wouldn't tolerate it. If I was not born I do not think he would celebrate Christmas at all. Father refuses to talk about his childhood, or his parents; and disowns all his siblings, if he has any at all. Either way when father wasn't home, mother would shower me with gifts she bought me with her family money that father does not know about. Mother loves Christmas, I do not know why she married father but she did. I guess it was meant to happen the way it did; pity father wants me to learn severe independence so young. I guess it had something to do with fathers' secretive childhood.

Professor Snape seems to glance at me a lot. He always calls upon me in Potions talking to Draco and he seems to pop up and appear out of nowhere. He is a very blunt man, and especially has a grudge against Gryffindor. I am guessing that even though you are meant to treat every student equally he and McGonagall have their own rivalry. McGonagall watch us with suspicion but does not actually take points of us unless we have done something wrong. Snape seems to make up or find excuses to dock points off Gryffindor's every chance he gets. I am glad I am not in Gryffindor for that reason. I am surprised that Gryffindor are not in negative number yet with the amount of points I have seen Snape dock off that house. Especially those Weasley twins. They seem to be the school pranksters and they always end up in detention for some prank or spell gone wrong. They also hassle Filch a lot. If Filch has the authority I would swear that he would give them more than Detentions.

**_Snape's POV_**

Blasted Leg! Since Halloween when I tried to head that sneaky liar of at the third floor corridor and that stupid dog of Hagrid's tried to rip my bloody leg off. He calls it Fluffy! Why on earth would you call a three headed dog Fluffy? So ever since then I have been limping around on my injured leg. Potter has been snooping around a lot lately and his friends have been in the library a lot. I wonder what Potter is up too. Granger set fire to my robes at the Quidditch match and broke my concentration of trying to keep Potter alive since Quirrel was Jinxing his broom. I have had glimpses into Potter mind and it seems he deems that it was me who jinxed his broom, hence why that Granger girl set my robes alight. She seems to be a talented Witch like Lilly was. Surprised she was not sorted into Ravenclaw but then again Lilly should have been sorted into Ravenclaw too. Then again my mother Eileen Prince was sorted into Hufflepuff at school and she was a gifted Witch herself. I do not know how that sorting hat can figure out how it sorts people but I wonder if it has ever gotten it wrong.

That Zillmere girl seems to have made friends but in a way keeps to herself at the same time. I do not understand how she ended up in Slytherin. She is kind, gentle, naive, she has some strength but around other Slytherin she seems quite weak and fragile. I cannot seem to comprehend why the sorting hat placed her in Slytherin? I keep a close watch whenever I can, and sometimes I think she catches me staring. I know Draco does and he teases her for it as humour. It's wearing thin but she continuously lets it slide. I see one day soon she will break, and when she does I hope Draco can defend himself. She excels as potions and as far as the other Professors inform me she excels at everything and is a naturally gifted witch. I look into those eyes see Lilly. That's explains my urge to protect her I see Lilly in her. I wonder if Dumbledore knows something I don't or this is a cruel torture that fate is brought upon me because of Lilly. But why Slytherin? Lilly was Gryffindor and Tyloni was sorted into Slytherin. Maybe it's a cruel torture after all; just a parallel universal twist? Tyloni birthday is November first the day after Lilly was murdered. It's been over ten years since she's been gone and now this girl and opening old wounds that should never be open again.

"Severus what are you frowning about? It's Christmas smile for once. You barely ever smile especially lately."

"Albus has the sorting hat ever made a mistake in sorting someone?"

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask Severus? Do you have a specific student in mind you think got sorted wrong?"

"The Zillmere girl is why. She does not show any traits for Slytherin yet the sorting house barely touched her head and she was instantly sorted into Slytherin. I am concerned for her well-being, and her survival instincts. Slytherin house may be extremely dangerous for her."

"Severus don't you think that you are underestimating her. She is excelling in all her classes and is a very talented young witch. I do not understand why you are worried about her. You are judging a book by its cover. How is the task I gave you progressing?"

"He's up to something but I do not know what quite yet but I will find out. I know he set the troll out on Halloween but I can't prove he was on the third floor"

"Very well we shall find out soon enough. He will make a mistake soon enough."

Dumbledore may be right I might be judging a book by its cover when it comes to Tyloni. I pity having the task at hand; Tyloni is making it extremely difficult. One child has brought me apart by the colour of her eyes. When will this end?


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Quirrel's Dark End_**

**_Snape's POV_**

Potter! Bloody Potter! Just like his father, goes off gallivanting into danger and dragging other people into danger too. I'm just glad The Dark Lord didn't realised I was trying to save Potter all year. He has disappeared for now but he will return, hopefully not anytime soon. Potter is not old enough, nor powerful enough to fulfil the prophecy. In all honesty I don't hate Potter's son because he is Lilly's as well but he is a clone of his father except his eyes he has Lilly's eyes. I can't believe Potter interfered in this, he had no idea the danger and still dragged Weasley and Granger into it. If Potter doesn't stop my master Granger may not have a choice but join the Death Eaters or die. If she keeps her mouth shut about being a muggle-born that is.

The worse thing about Potter spontaneously acting is it makes my job a lot harder when he snoops around and gets only half the information and walks to his death. He even thought I was the one trying to steal the stone for myself. He has Lilly's bravery and naivety, James pride and suspicious attitude, he is both of them combined. Unlike James though he has some brain in the thick skull of his to listen to Granger even if she is an insufferable know-it-all. Weasley on the other hand is thick headed and bloody useless. On the other hand though he seems to have a brilliant skill for logic and chess. He is loyal to potter just like Sirius and Remus were to James.

I see Harry and I think of James. Lilly would be turning in her grave right now, I almost put her son in danger yet again. Well actually if I covered my tracks more Potter might have stayed out of it. James and Lilly would be proud of him though. He is brave, courteous and respectful. I think Lilly would be disappointed in me. Not in the way of not keeping in safe enough but in the fact since he is a splitting image of James that I tend to transfer my hate for James onto him. It's his eyes that remind me of what I did and why I have to protect him. Those same eyes that haunt my sleep every night. It is also those colour eyes that make my job hard.

I am glad Tyloni was not stupid enough to get involved in anything dangerous this year. She has so much brilliance and potential you can see her glow when the candles go out in a dark room. I still cannot understand why she was in Slytherin, but then again even to this day I still cannot gather why I was put in Slytherin after all my mother was in Hufflepuff. Must have been more of my father's darker influences. She seems to associate with known Death Eater children though and that is a concern but she is the quiet type and she keeps to herself too. I just hope she doesn't make the same mistake I did. Tyloni seems to have her head on her shoulders I just hope she is smart enough not to fall for what they could offer her.

Draco is smitten with her through and through. Young puppy love is written all over his face. He even wrote home and asked if she could go to the manor for Christmas. Lucius sent me an owl asking about this child and I told him what I knew. I think Lucius wanted to double check to make sure she was a pure blood in all honesty. He would not even accept a half-blood as a suitable friend or partner for Draco. Hell I don't even think he knows I am not a pure blood or that The Dark Lord is not a pure blood either. Lucius just sees Master's goal as his own but does not seem to realise the story behind it. I do not know all of the story behind it but I know some from my research in the past ten years and what Dumbledore has let me in on. I just hope Tyloni knows better.

**_Tyloni's POV _**

What a first year and I have six more to go. Professor Quirrell tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone from the school and Harry Potter stopped it. That's one thing I do not understand is how Potter got involved. He just seems to be the hero of the moment. At least Slytherin has the most points that is something to look forward too I guess. The whole hall gets called to a hush, Dumbledore starts to make the end of year speech to bring this year to a close and to start the end of year feast. It starts to say what a year it's been and make this cryptic speech that doesn't make sense. What perks my ears up is he announces he has some last minute points to award. I didn't think you could do that, but then again Dumbledore is the headmaster after all. He awards sixty points to Hermione Granger, sixty points to Ronald Weasley, seventy points to Harry Potter and ten points to Neville Longbottom which is a small plump boy that both Snape and Draco poke fun at. It turns out we lost the house cup championship to Gryffindor. Doesn't worry me in the slightest but Draco loses his smug look on his face and throws his hat down on the table. Tomorrow we go home looking forward to that; I miss my mother so terribly but my father not so much. I still love him but I'm glad I get away from him now.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

**_End of Term Blues_**

**_Tyloni's POV_**

Hopping off the Hogwarts express with my luggage and Vertigo I expected to see my parents waiting for me on the platform. I looked around and saw no one in sight. Maybe they are waiting on the other side of the platform in the muggle world for me. "Tyloni wait!" I heard a voice shout. I turn to see who it was hoping it was my family but it was Draco Malfoy. "Yes Draco? What is it that you want? I don't meant to be rude but I do have to find my parents. I cannot see them on the platform."

"I'm sorry, I only wanted you to meet my parents." The look on his face dampens from the happiness he had when he ran over. I see a tall pale man with the same pale blonde hair that Draco has approach in a brisk manner toward where we are standing not looking too pleased that Draco decided to run off and talk to me.

"Draco don't you go running off like that. You have been raised to behave better than that boy. Ah, who is this Draco? I hope she comes from a Pure Blood family. No offense to you if you are but if you are not I cannot have my son in the company of anything less." I just stare to gape at this man who looks down upon me as if I am Dragon Dung on his boots. "My name is Tyloni Zillmere and I am in Slytherin with your son Draco and we are both in the same year at Hogwarts. Draco offered myself to come to your home for Christmas but I politely declined. Christmas was for family and I was not comfortable interrupting that. It was just an unfortunate circumstance that I could not go home for Christmas. It was nice to meet you Mister Malfoy but my father would be rather cross if he is waiting for me on the Muggle side of the platform and I am late meeting him." I go to walk through the platform barrier when I feel a hand grasp me as I went through. "You seem quite young to be here alone. I wouldn't feel right letting you go off alone. I insist on escorting one of dear Draco's friends to their parents. It is the least I can do and accept it as an apology for being rude. You seem to be good friends with my son and I could not let anything happen to you on my watch. I feel that if you got hurt Draco would be quite upset."

Mister Malfoy lets go off my arm and who I am assuming is Draco's mother follows behind with Draco. I spot my father and he doesn't look Happy. "Where have you been? I have been waiting here for over twenty minutes waiting for you. That will be ten sickles deducted from your allowance next year for being tardy. I raised you better than that Tyloni." I just bow my head down and start to apologise when Mister Malfoy speaks up. "I apologise it is not her fault sir. It is all mine, Lucius Malfoy sir at your service. I held your daughter up because my son was so enthusiastic about us meeting her. We had also extended an invitation for her to come and stay with us at Christmas but she politely declined. I am being rude this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy and our son Draco who is in Tyloni's house and year at Hogwarts." My father looks at me and his face turns purple. Lucius looks at my father with a polite regard but you can tell the delayed silence seems to unpleased Malfoy.

Father is not happy at all and he seems to literally be holding his breath. "Well Lucius My name is Robert William Zillmere and my daughter should not be associating with your son. My daughter should only be associating with other girls. I have no offence against your son or your family but I have raised her to be a lady. She should not be gallivanting around with young boys. I do not believe that is appropriate behaviour and you sir should not be encouraging it. The only reason she was sent to Hogwarts is on my wife request due to her insufferable begging but I believe next year she should be sent off to Beaubatons Academy. Now good day sir! Come along Tyloni we will discuss this further when we get home." This is already going to be an interesting summer. I cannot wait for it to be over already.

Father and I hop into our Muggle 1982 Chevrolet Corvette and father starts to drive. The silence is awkward and you can hear the static in the speakers of the car because the radio is turned off. I go to turn the radio on and father gives me a glare as in 'Do not even bother!' So I start to let my mind drift away through how Hogwarts was this year. I think I have already changed as a person. I knew Father was secretly displeased that I was sorted into Slytherin not one of the other houses but Mother was happy either way. That's what I miss about home is my mother. When father is not home I can call her Mum. She does not mind get called mum but Father says that it gets confused with ma'am with the English language so I am to call her Mother like he called his Mother. I am missing Hogwarts already.

**_Snape's POV_**

Two months away from drama of that strange child. Dumbledore has me keeping an eye on my dark mark. He thinks my master will return again but he doesn't know when or how. That was a close call that I showed up after Potter had already defeated him. If the Dark Lord is planning on returning my job is getting dangerous again. At least Dumbledore hasn't got me snooping around for Voldemort yet he's instructed me just to keep an eye on my mark. I think Dumbledore knows a lot more then what he lets on. He also doesn't trust me as much as he says he does either I don't think but I all I can do is bide my time and let it slide. Walking up the white pebble pathway to Malfoy Manor to speak to Lucius. I have a sense of confusion looming over me. The death eaters think I am playing Double Agent for Voldemort but the truth is I am playing Double Agent for Dumbledore. Either way I am in a compromising situation where in the end I will more than likely end up dead in the end. "Severus, what a delight to have an old friend pop in for a visit. Welcome to my humble home. It has been a while since you have visited. What do I owe this unforseen pleasurable visit?"

"A matter which is not to be discussed in the open because ears are everywhere."

"Of course I Understand come in, and we will discuss what needs to be discussed."

Lucius motioned for me to enter the manor. I followed him to the drawing room, which in our youth was his fathers' study. I can still imagine old Abraxas Malfoy sitting in that tall chair going over the books to check and double check what remains of the Malfoy Fortune and what priceless artefacts the family holds that increase in value. "So why are you here Severus?"

"Master's attempt at trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone is why I am here."

"I never knew of any foreseen plan about that Severus. I never even knew Quirrell was a death eater. He was always a shy quite imbecile scared of his own shadow at school. Master must have saw an opportunity to manipulate him for the task." Lucius summoned his House Elf Dobby to gather us some drinks of Fire whiskey and some nibbles. Dobby always was covered in bandages lately and hurting himself. His green eyes the size of a golf ball, would not look Lucius in the eyes but he caught me observing his behaviour and scurried out of the room quickly.

"I trust our lord has another plan since that Potter boy has thwarted him yet again. What is so special about that Boy that he can stop the Dark Lord? Hopefully Master has another plan and hopefully he trusts us enough to reveal it this time. I really disliked being caught off guard like that." Lucius grimaced like he had a bad smell under his nose. "There was nothing either of us could have done anyway Lucius. The Dark Lord works in mysterious way, we just have to trust in time he will summon him to us. Until that time comes to past all we can do is wait patiently for that day." Lucius did not like my response, the disdain on his face showed that.

I stood up and got ready to leave but Lucius stopped me. "How do you enjoy being Dumbledore's Pet Severus? Is it worth it? Do you get information out of Dumbledore and store it in that head of yours to use it to our master's advantage or to use it against our master for what he did to Potter's Wife. Wasn't she that little Mudblood that you used to be friends with at school until you chose us over her and she didn't want you anymore? I guess giving master that information that night proved your loyalty to master or did you know he would face his downfall and you sent him there on purpose. "

"I am doing it under the Dark Lord's orders Lucius remember that. He gave me orders to take up a teaching post and stay close to Dumbledore just remember that and for that Mudblood you are referring too that was a young stupid mistake I have not repeated since and the fact she is dead does not faze me since she should not have been a witch in the first place. But the fact that she was a powerful witch, powerful enough that our master was going to overlook her Mudblood status if she joined us. She refused the Dark Lord three times and that is why the Potters were killed but for their son to survive no one truly knows the answers. Before you go fluffing up feathers and skeletons of the past just remember who you are talking too Lucius, if that is the only thing you remember from this conversation than you better remember that. " I nodded my goodbye and took my leave trying to hide my anger and prevent the tears over what I said about Lilly fall from my traitorous eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Welcome Home_**

**_Tyloni's POV_**

As soon as father and I got home from King's Cross mother almost bulldozed me over. Father disappointed look turned into frustration. "Maree do you have to coddle her. She is meant to be learning not to be so dependent on us. If you keep smothering her and coddling her she will never be self-sufficient. She is already in enough trouble as it is. I am sending her to Beaubatons Academy next year. There they will teach her to be a proper young lady not scampering around with Death Eater children."

"What are you talking about Robert?"

"There is a young boy she is friends with at Hogwarts who is the son of a known Death Eater who claimed to be bewitched by the Dark Lord. I will not have her affiliated with that sort of dangerous family."

"Is this true Tyloni?"

"Mother I am friends with a few of the people in my house of Slytherin and Draco is one of them but I did not know that his father was a Death Eater. How am I meant to know that Father?"

"She has a point Robert. She is an innocent child and had no idea who she was associating with. Who else are you friends with Tyloni?"

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode and Blaise Zabini."

"All known Death Eater names, we have to send her off to Beaubatons next year Maree to keep her away from that Rubbish."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, you forget that Dumbledore is headmaster of Hogwarts now. As if he would let anyone become a Death Eater in his school let alone let any harm come to his students. Pull your bloody head in Robert. Let the poor girl stay at Hogwarts and get her education. Tyloni go upstairs and unpack your things. Also let Vertigo out of her cage she'd be aching to stretch her wings after that long train ride."

I do as I am told and walk upstairs to my bedroom. I hear more yelling downstairs and hear a slap sound echoing through the whole house. Father doesn't like it when Mother stands up to him. He will get his way in the end like he always does. Should start writing letters to everyone and let them know I will not be going back to Hogwarts. As I start to get my quill and parchment ready my Mother walks in and sits down. She has a smile on her face. "Tyloni you are staying at Hogwarts. Unfortunately you were sorted into Slytherin but you are my daughter and I love you always. I think when the time comes you will be smart enough to make the right decision for you. Your father just wants life his way and wants you to be obedient, like how he was raised." There is a look of sorrow in her eyes that I don't understand. "Mother explain to me why you married father? He doesn't seem to be the type of man I imagined you with." She looks at me with a small smile and opens her mouth to explain.

"I still remember the day that my parents said I had to marry him due to a debt that my father owed his father. Because my family was a respected family I married your father to protect the family reputation. It was either that or your grandfather's debt would be exposed to the Wizarding World. Back then my father was the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at the Ministry of Magic and your father's father was running to become Minister for Magic against Cornelius Fudge. As you know Cornelius Fudge won and your grandfather lost. Back then your father had been a completely different person. He was young and carefree, he was still obedient to your grandfather of course. Everything changed when your grandfather lost that Election." My mother looks deep in thought, like she's trying to find a way to word her explanation.

"Your father and I were at Hogwarts in out fifth year then and we had only just started to get together at the end of that year. Your grandfather had gone from being a very cheerful respected wizard to a worse version of what your father is now. All summer I had not heard anything from your father. I thought that maybe he just didn't like me the way I liked him. Then my father comes home from work one day and a howler arrives. It was from your grandfather demanding the five thousand gallons that my father lost in a game of cards to him. Father apparated straight away to sort a way of payment for the money he owed. That's where I came in. Your grandfather had caught your father writing a letter to me and locked your father in his room for the summer with no owl to send letter away with and his food was delivered to his bedroom door. Your grandfather stated to my father that if he couldn't pay the galleons then he would have to lose something he loved."

Mother starts crying and silent tears escape her sky blue eyes. "Your grandfather said since your father wanted to settle down so young with me that either I married your father or my father would have to resign as head of Magical Law Enforcement. My father agreed to the marriage as long as it took place a year after we had both graduated Hogwarts. The only reason why your grandfather agreed to that was because at fifteen I still hadn't fully become a woman yet. I did not fully get my womanhood once a month until I was seventeen and in my seventh year. So your father and I were together, we stayed together and we were genuinely happy. It wasn't until we graduated that your father started to be like this. His father said you are not a boy no more you are a man and must act like one. He was forced to follow his father's footsteps into the Ministry. He started out as an assistant to my father and worked his way up from there. Due to his work we barely saw each other that year until our wedding day. That was still the best day of my life but your father had already changed."

"As soon as the honeymoon was over work came first. Pride and Presentation of the house and how I conducted myself in public were a bigger concern then our relationship. Do not get me wrong on this, your father loves me dearly. It's the influence his father has put on him which is making him struggle to cope with you growing up. Both your father and I were in Ravenclaw, and we do not understand how you ended up in Slytherin but since you did, it scares him. He is worried that he will end up having to be like Bartemius Crouch in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. His son was a Death Eater who died in Azkaban. Your father does not want you to turn out like that. So this independence and un-emotional attachment he has going on with you is some weird way of him showing he loves you. He wants you be smart, make your own decisions wisely and not use your emotions to make hasty decision. I disagree with his manner of teaching methods but that is also the reason why we have only had one child. I could not bear having another child knowing the pressure he has put on you since you were five. I thought when I had you he was back to the young Robbie Zillmere that I fell in love with at Hogwarts. But it turns out he got scared and locked that part of himself up again."

Mother sighs and looks like she is about to cry again when there is a knock on the door. "Maree can you please come downstairs and cook dinner. We are having some Ministry guests come over tonight and I want you to cook up Roast Peasant and potatoes with that secret recipe your mother taught you if you could. Tyloni Dress according in a nice formal dress and be seen, not heard."

"Robert I will be down in a second as soon as I finish talking to our daughter."

"Of course Maree. Just make it snappy, they will be here in two hours on the dot."

"It will be rushed but it will be done." Father leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. "As I was saying he's showing his love in his own way. Now get ready and do not worry about what your father said about Beaubatons it's sorted itself out." I give mother a hug and she gets up and leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Summer Holiday Boredom_**

**_Tyloni's POV_**

Four weeks later, it was the same old, same old in the house. It was like Father never missed me the whole time I was gone. Mother was still her same happy self. She was glad I was home and took me shopping in Diagon Alley to get some more dresses and some of my allowance out of her money and told me not to tell Father. I hid it in my purse. If Father asked I would just tell him that it was left over from the last school year. We are also getting my school supplied for this year at Hogwarts. I am excited to be going back I just hope Father does not get upset with me again. I would have to try really hard with my grades this year to keep him especially happy. "Tyloni!" I hear a voice yell so I look around and see if I can spot who called my name. "Blaise, I didn't expect to see you here. How's your summer?"

"Not bad. Dad's letting me get one of the new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones."

"That's cool. You heard from any at all over the summer?"

"I did from Draco and Pansy actually. I think Pansy has a crush on Draco. She keeps sending me letters asking about him. It is really irritating." I smirk at his annoyance and fail miserable to maintain my poker-faced composure. A laugh escapes my lips and I realise it is the first laugh all summer.

Ten minutes later Mother comes out of Madam Malkin's and has a surprised look on her face. "Tyloni is this one of your friends? How nice to meet you I am Tyloni's mother Maree and you are?" My mother asks Blaise with a polite smile on her face.

"Blaise Zabini ma'am. I am friends with your daughter at Hogwarts."

"Ah Yeah she has mentioned you in passing when I have sat down and asked her about how school was last year. Well I hate to be rude but we need to get back home now. Nice Meeting you Blaise."

"Nice meeting you Missus Zillmere." Blaise bows his head as a polite gesture and walk away. Mother grabs my hand and we side by side apparate home.

My mother got me my new Slytherin robes for me and a beautiful emerald green dress. Mother ushers me to go and try the dress on for dinner. It is go beautiful and it brings out the green in my eyes and make them pop. I finish getting ready for my father's business and head downstairs. My father has had six in the past four weeks. Some of them have all been last minute too. Tonight my father is entertaining the Minister for Magic himself. I will definitely have to be seen and not heard unless I am spoken too. I do not want to embarrass my father in front of the minister and his fellow members.

I got a shock when I got to the bottom of the stairs to see my father and the minister already arrived. "Tyloni don't you look beautiful tonight. Come now please say hello to our guests I wouldn't like you to be rude."

"Of course not father. I am Tyloni sir and Welcome to our lovely home. I hope you enjoy dinner tonight. My mother is making her fabulous hearty stuffed chicken and roast vegetables." My father nods in approval as I curtsy and stand up straight waiting for a reply. "Well Robert, you have seem to have raised a very polite and gracious daughter there. If you only my own daughter was like that. She is a rebellious little one. Twelve and she thinks she knows everything there is to know about the world. Come now let's have dinner and we can discuss business later."

Dinner went by without any interruptions and father eventually dismissed me from the table and he and the minister retired to my father's study to discuss business. I was just to get up to my room. I dislike dinner parties. They always seem to bore me. Oh well not long now and I will be heading back to Hogwarts. I will be heading back to the magic and the feasts in the Great Hall every night. Oh and the comfortable warm beds in the dorms. Oh how I miss Hogwarts and it's magic and wonder. One month left and I'll be home.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 _**

**_Back to School_**

**_Tyloni POV_**

Wake up to Father knocking on the door. "Tyloni I want you up, ready and downstairs in 10 minutes. That is an order Tyloni!" I hop up out of bed and get dressed in muggle clothing so not to attract any muggle attention. I double check to make sure that I packed everything in my Hogwarts trunk last night and carry it downstairs. Father hands me a small pouch containing my allowance for this school year. "Am I coming home for Christmas this year Father?" I ask softly hoping not to anger the man. "Depends on what happens. If I get good reports from your teachers like I did last year then I will allow it otherwise no. Coming home for Christmas is a reward not a right. Now hurry up and eat so we can go. We do not have much time left and if you make us late and we miss that train I will not be happy." I hurriedly eat some jam on toast that mother had laid out on a plate for me. Father grabbed me by the arm and had my trunk in the other arm. He dragged me out the door to the ministry car he borrowed for today and drives me to the train. He drops me off with ten minutes to spare. With a bow of his head he left and I had to board the train alone.

On the train this year I shared a compartment with Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. We all bought our own share of lollies of the trolley and were passing them around. The look on Draco face when he took a bite of an ear wax flavoured Bertie Botts every flavoured bean was priceless. I don't think he will be eating them again anytime soon. I had my usual chocolate frogs except this time around one of them escaped and jumped out of the window thanks to Blaise falling into me when the train jerked going around a bend. The boys got kicked out of the carriage temporarily while Pansy and I changed into our robes. I'd never changed in front on anyone besides my mother before so I was nervous. Pansy on the other hand didn't give it much notice at all. When we had finished getting ready Pansy and I walked outside into the corridor to let the boys get changed into their robes, Pansy looked at Draco with a weird look on her face. "What's wrong Pansy are you okay?" I ask concerned for my friend. "Yeah I'm okay. Draco hasn't talked to me much over the holidays that's all. Heard you ran into Blaise in Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah my mother was in Madam Malkin's and Blaise's Dad was buying him a new broomstick. Did you hear from anyone else over the holidays Pansy?"

"Yeah I heard from Blaise but Draco didn't reply to any of my owls."

"Is that why you seem sad? I just saw the look on your face that's all."

"Pansy, Tyloni you can come in now. All of us are covered nothing to be seen." Blaise says with a smirk on his face trying to contain laughter. Pansy flushes a bright rosy pink and I laugh and shake my head.

When we get off the train I see that big man Hagrid calling the first years to the boats. I don't know what we do to get to the castle this year. Pansy nudges me to look over to my right there's the older students following the prefects. We start to follow them up the path when we notice there is magical carriages. They appear to be enchanted because we can't see anything pulling them along. Pansy and I look for Draco and Blaise and see them on a carriage waiting for us. I grab Pansy's hand and run over to the carriage. The carriage then starts to move through the forest and it look stunning under the moonlight since tonight's full moon. You can almost imagine how sinister and dangerous it could look under a new moon. We arrive at the castle and head into the great hall and go to sit at our respective tables and wait patiently until the first years arrive. The Great Hall has each of the house colours on display and the Chrystal Vials that hold the house points total are at the back of the hall empty for the start of the new term. Boom! The doors to the Great Hall open and hear comes Professor McGonagall leading the first years up to the stool where the sorting hat awaits.

**_Snape's POV_**

Another year of teaching insufferable students how to make potions. I do not know how many times first years have destroyed this classroom. Last year Longbottom melted his cauldron and everyone ended up with boils all over the skin where the potion touched their skin. Ironically it was meant to be a cure for boils but his lack of skills in potioneering turned the potion into the opposite. I have not been back to see Lucius and I heard all about his incident in Florish and Blotts with Arthur Weasley. The fact that it made the front page of the Daily Prophet and over shadowed Gilderoy's book signing I have a new respect for Arthur.

I do not know why Dumbledore hired that git Lockhart. He was incredibly vain and cared more about his looks than anything else. If anything in his books are true then I will eat the Sorting Hat covered in manure. I doubt Gilderoy would know anything about the Dark Arts at all. Heading into the Great Hall to get seated ready for the feast, I run into no other than the infamous Gilderoy Lockhart himself. "Severus so very good to see you again. It has been a long time hasn't it. We must catch up sometime later to talk about old times at school shall we?" He just struts in like he owns Hogwarts and sits down in my chair at the teachers table. I go sit at the opposite end of the table away from him and start going over my teaching schedule so when I retire to my private quarters after the start of term feast I can go get my lesson plans organised. "Severus the students are arriving can you escort them into the hall please?" asks Minerva. I do not mind Minerva but we do have our little house feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The last seven years because last Slytherin won the house cup. Big competition this year to see if Gryffindor can win it again.

I stand up and go to walk down to the Entrance Hall to go gather the students and escort then to the Great Hall. Then all we have to wait on is the first years Hagrid brings across the lake. Going out the Entrance Hall door I spot her! Standing there talking to Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Bullstrode. She just joins in casual conversation not overly animated by the particular topic but none the less she continues to talk. Then she glances this way and I see her eyes. Lilly's eyes looking back at me through that gaze and a shiver runs down my spine. I cough and call everyone to attention and tell them to follow me to the Great Hall to be seated. I do not look her again until we get seated in the Great Hall. The whole time we were walking though I felt that shiver down my spines continuously.

**_Tyloni's POV _**

Waiting outside the Great Hall for a teacher to escort us inside, Draco was talking about the new Nimbus Two Thousand and One that he got off his father and Blaise and Draco were comparing their own times and such. I'd join into the conversation every now and then but I wasn't too overly interested in broomsticks. Yeah sure I liked Quidditch but I wasn't too overly obsessed with it. Draco kept glancing at me every now and then out of the corner of his eye and blushed a rosy pink every time I caught him. I rolled my eyes and let it slide. Pansy on the other hand looked so sad. You could see how Draco's rejection knocked her back. I bet it's just a childhood crush and she'll grow out of it for her sake and I hope Draco grows out of his for me. We are not even twelve yet and he follows me around all day like he's lost. When I subtly reject him he gets the same look in his eyes that Pansy has now looking at Draco.

I felt a weird shiver go down my spine and looked over towards the entrance hall and saw Snape standing there with the doors wide open and he calls us in to escort us to the Great Hall. He has a strong gaze into my eyes and abruptly turns away. The cold shiver lingers but not for long. As soon as his gaze leaves me the shiver goes away. Walking into the Great Hall you can see how much effort gets put into the decorations. The ceiling is enchanted to look like a starry lit night with shooting stars and the candles are floating in the air giving the hall bright light. Over each house table are the Hogwarts house banners, Emerald Green and Glittering Silver for Slytherin, Yellow and Black for Hufflepuff, Blue, and Black for Ravenclaw and Red and Gold for Gryffindor. You can see the empty house point hourglasses in the back right corner. The candle light reflects of the gemstones in the top ready to fill the hourglasses and creates a multi-coloured effect around the hall.

As everyone was sitting down McGonagall went outside to wait for the first years. It feels weird this year being a second year. In walk all these nervous first years. I smile as they walk past to know that it's not that scary. The sorting ceremony began and the hat sang its song. It's a different song this year, it must do a new one every year. McGonagall calls out the names of every student down the list. We only got about five new Slytherins' this year. The feast took place as usual wishing for anything we wanted to be magically appear on our plate. I glance around the hall while I'm eating so I not staring at some random person. Then I notice Snape Staring at me again. He sees me staring back and glances away. The feast is over again and we head down to the dungeons to go to our common room. This year the password is "Pure Blood", ironically enough I do not think everyone in Slytherin is pure blood. I head up to my dorm room I share with Pansy and Millicent and lay down in bed and go to sleep. Another year has just begun.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_First Day Back_**

**_Tyloni's POV_**

I wake up and get ready for classes. As I am getting ready Draco's banging at the door to the girls dormitory begging me to hurry up so I jump on Pansy's bed and she screams. "Hurry up and get ready Draco's making an awful racket at the door I'm surprised you slept through it." I have never seen Pansy so white before she races to get ready and we meet her downstairs. On the way to breakfast Draco and Blaise are still talking about their new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. I roll my eyes at the boys and keep walking. I can smell bacon and freshly baked croissants. Racing ahead like a maniac I run into the back of Professor Snape. Feeling an electric shock I stare at Snape open mouthed surprised, "Miss Zillmere will you watch where you are going! Do not run in the halls it is too early in the morning for such tomfoolery. Hurry along breakfast is not going to wait for you!" Snape grouched at me.

I hurry into the Great Hall and sit down at the table and start filling my plate up with croissants filled with bacon, egg and cheese when an owl with a red envelope that looks like a howler lands in front of one of the Weasley Boys. There is a hesitation to open the envelope but when he opens it a screeching voice starts to erupt from the envelope. "RONALD WEASLEY, STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TIL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE!" The majority of the Slytherin table started to laugh uncontrollably at this Weasley boy. Draco and Marcus Flint start mimicking actions that are taunting to the Weasley boy. I am so glad I stay out of the school politics.

When the howler ends the Great Hall goes back to the usual discussion that normally occurs first day back. Professor Snape starts handing out schedules by year level down the table. "Oh great double potions first up this morning with the Gryffindor's" Blaise and Draco complain. I get up from the table and walk back down to the dungeons. First to arrive as always I take a seat at the back, Draco, Blaise, Millicent, Pansy and of course Crabbe and Goyle follow. I pull out this year's text book and skim read through it again. "Look Potter and his little gang have walked in" sneered Draco. "Oh stop it! The real reason you hate potter is because he turned down to be friends with you. Get over it Draco! I am sick of you sneering and whinging Potter this! Potter that! Get over it!" It was not until I stopped go off at Draco did I realise the whole class has filled the classroom and was staring wide-eyed at our group. "Are you done shouting now Miss Zillmere?" I nod and sit back down. "Good because today we are making another attempt at a cure for boils. Last year almost all over you made poison instead of a cure except Longbottom who melted down his cauldron and gave half the class boils instead! Now everyone turn to page 254 in the textbook and begin. Since this is a double lesson you shall have no excuse for unacceptable rushed work. Get started now!" Everyone gets to work on their cure for boils. I have mine done in half an hour so I have to spend the next hour and a half reading the text book.

**_Snape's POV _**

Waking up on the first day of classes, realising I have second year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's for a double first off I wish I was sick. Hopefully Longbottom will not repeat last year's sorry attempt at making a cure for boils. So I get dressed, shave and leave my private quarters of the dungeons. I am walking up the halls almost to the Great Hall when I feel a thud and an electric shock from behind. It's her the cursed girl who has haunted me for over a year. "Miss Zillmere will you watch where you are going! Do not run in the halls it is too early in the morning for such tomfoolery. Hurry along breakfast is not going to wait for you!" I grouch at her annoyed that her eyes haunt my sleep. I watch her sprint into the hall, over to the Slytherin table and pile her plates with croissants of all things. At least she has an appetite unlike most girls her age that eat nothing to stay thin. That is a disgustingly unhealthy habit! I go over the rest of my schedule and notice I also have a secondary double lesson. Fifth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw O.W.L.S. students. I wonder how many dunderheads will screw up their Forgetfulness Potions. Anyone who does I will make then write a two-foot long essay on the technique of the forgetfulness potion so they won't forget it.

After breakfast I head down to my classroom and unlock the room an Ms Zillmere arrives first as always; then gradually followed by Draco and his admirers. I call them his admirers because Parkinson looks at him like a love-sick puppy and Crabbe and Goyle are just plain idiots like their fathers. Potter walks in and Draco sneers a remark and Zillmere raises her voice her voice at Draco; "Oh stop it! The real reason you hate potter is because he turned down to be friends with you. Get over it Draco! I am sick of you sneering and whinging Potter this! Potter that! Get over it!" By the time the little rant is over, the whole classroom is full of students and I smirk at her telling Draco off. "Are you done shouting now Miss Zillmere?" she nods in reply and sits back down. "Good because today we are making another attempt at a cure for boils. Last year almost all over you made poison instead of a cure except Longbottom who melted down his cauldron and gave half the class boils instead! Now everyone turn to page 254 in the textbook and begin. Since this is a double lesson you shall have no excuse for unacceptable rushed work. Get started now!"

Half an hour has passed I walk around and the classroom and notice that Ms Zillmere has already finished her Cure for Boils. I look into her cauldron and see sheer perfection as always. She is very gifted in potions like Lilly was. Damn this girl and her always constant reminders of Lilly. It is ridiculous how this soon to be twelve year old girl constantly reminds me of my dead loved one. I continue to travel around the classroom and notice there is slight improvements from last year but Longbottom is still absolutely hopeless at potions. At least his cauldron hasn't melted yet. Yet being the chosen word for a highly likely scenario. I went back to my desk and just keep an eye on Zillmere out of my peripheral vision and she was studying the text book trying to memorise it like that know-it-all Granger.

At the end of the lesson, my whole classroom empties out rather quickly. Even the Slytherins which are my own students fear me. I rather like it that way. Fear means no one gets too close and anyone being close to me while I have the job of being a Double Agent is extremely dangerous and no one should be put in that position. At least Lilly is dead and resting in peace. The Dark Lord already killed her and if no one else gets close to me then no one else dies because of my job. I will never get over that night, walking into the ruins of the house. Heading upstairs her body was limp on the floor right next to Harry's crib with Harry inside the crib silent, not understanding that his parents were dead. It killed me inside to hold her dead body in my arms and never see those eyes and the twinkle those eyes held when she smiled. I never got to say sorry and mend the error of my ways, or to win her heart back of Potter. Potter! She deserved better then him, but in all ways he took care of her where I never could, he changed for her in ways that I never would have, and he kept her safe until he died. Looking into Harry's crib I saw a mini James but with her eyes. He had her eyes! Dumbledore asking me to protect Potter was a cruel way for fate to punish me for what I did to the woman I have always loved, but Zillmere is even crueller than having to remind myself that Potter is Lilly's son as well. I wish this day was over already.


End file.
